


The Closet

by bluebell_uk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_uk/pseuds/bluebell_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did she end up here? In a small utility closet that felt even smaller considering she was sharing what little space there was with Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my second Arrow fanfic, and in my opinion the better of the two. 
> 
> I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own. If you notice something please leave a comment and I will try to fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you want to.

How did she end up here? In a small utility closet that felt even smaller considering she was sharing what little space there was with Oliver Queen; well more like no space as she was pressed fully against his front. It was all his fault to, this wasn't even Arrow related, not a mission, no running from bad men that wanted to hurt them, no dodging bullets and thankfully no leaping out of windows. 

Earlier that day  
Taking a deep breath, Felicity stretched her arms above her head, before moving them to the side and back stretching out the tired muscles of her arms, neck and shoulders; breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the muscles pop slightly. Unfortunately she was becoming used to the tightness in her upper arms and shoulders. It was just one of the many consequences of putting in a full days work in front of her computer as Oliver's Executive Assistant at Queens Consolidated, followed by a quick change of venue to their basement base at Verdant where she spent her time researching the various lowlifes and criminals of Starling City; and if that research just happened to involve accessing confidential files held by different governmental bodies, she was just being thorough. 

Tonight though was a rare night off, Oliver had a fund raiser to attend as himself no leather or arrows needed. Diggle would be spending the night with Lyla; since their return from Russia they were getting to know each other again. Felicity however was looking forward to a relaxing night at home eating take out and watching a DVD or two and maybe a bit of Criminal Minds, she loved that show. She walked into Oliver's office and waved to get his attention from his phone call, smiling she said goodnight to him and Diggle before she grabbed her belongings and made her way to the elevator. 

~ * ~

Felicity had just settled onto the settee, after making sure she had everything she needed to hand, the freshly delivered pizza was sitting in it's cardboard box the tantalising aroma of tomatoes, herbs and cheese making her mouth water a little, although that could also be due to the fact that her TV showed Derek Morgan fresh and still dripping from the shower she couldn't help but thank the delivery girl in her mind for arriving at that moment, she had a valid excuse to pause the DVD giving her a very nice view of Derek's abs. Sitting crossed legged on the settee she reached for a slice her other hand reaching for her ringing phone. Turning the phone over she took small bite and swipe her thumb over the screen, but it had already stopped ringing, only to be replaced with a text message “Call me” rolling her eyes she pulled up his details and hit call. 

“Ms Smoak...”

“Oliver what's wrong?”

“I'm having a great time thank you, catching up with people from my past"

“O..K and you need me to call you because...”

“Excuse me this should only take a minute or two ... sorry can you repeat that please”

“Oliver is this another 'rescue me' call. You're at a charity fund raiser it can't be that bad and there are no new alerts so no need for you to be all grr tonight.”

There was no answer from Oliver, “Seriously if you really need me to I can be there in an hour”

"Yes,.. I do, and if you cake make the time between out meetings shorter it would be appreciated"

"So who am I rescuing you from?" Boring investor types, old drinking buddies or ex girlfriend?" Felicity balanced the phone under between her ear and shoulder and started to gather her belongings, before moving to her bedroom and stripping off her comfy PJs and slipping on the outfit she wore earlier that day to work.

"I'd go with the last option, and unfortunately those meetings didn't end of the best of terms"

"Meetings? As in more than one?" 

"Maybe, probably three or four"

"Four! The things I do for you, your highly dedicated, EA is on the way I'll be there as soon as I can, your lucky its not too late I should be able to come up with a suitable work related excuse.” she exclaimed hopping on one foot trying to get her shoe on “And you owe me a pizza” she finished before hanging up the call 

“Thank..”

~ * ~  
Current time  
They weren't running, they were just walking very quickly through the corridors, occasionally one of them would glance back to see if the women had caught up to them. Apparently Lisa and Abbi 'with an I' were very unhappy about Oliver leaving them to go through the “extremely urgent” paperwork Felicity had brought with her. Hearing the tell-tale click-clack of heels on the marble floor getting closer Oliver quickly assessed their surroundings before pointing at a door nearby.

Felicity just caught the word “Utility” printed on the door before she dug her panda flats in, "No Oliver! Don't you realise how small these things are? TV shows them as big enough for two plus extra movability room but trust me they're really cramped, damp, dark and smelly and you end up with shelves in your back and mops under your arms"

"Felicity we don't have time" pulling her in the cupboard, she was right it was tiny he had to try and fold his 6ft 1” frame into a tight space. He ended up with a shelf behind his head forcing him to stoop slightly, another pressed against his middle back, while he slightly perched on a third shelf, bracing his feet against the opposite stack of shelves. Only a small sliver of light was being let in from the edge of the door and key hole, slowly his vision improved. He was used to the dark, on the Island it was his friend when raiding Fryers' campsites but soon turned into an enemy concealing those that sought to hurt and kill him. 

He did not need the light though to know where Felicity was, she was pressed against his front, one of his thighs between her legs, the other he could see was bent slightly her foot must off been resting on something, as there was little floor space available. His hand was on her waist, trapped between it and the door. His fingers flex slightly, digging into the soft skin as he tries to pull his hand away, causing felicity to let out a quiet laugh. He stills, cocking one eyebrow at her he mouths "Ticklish?" she whispers "Very". 

He glances at his hand and back to her he really needs to move it, she takes a steadying breath and nods as he pulls his hand away again she can't help the laughter that escapes. She shoots him an apologetic look. Oliver used his other hand to cover her mouth and pulls his other hand from her side as quickly as possible. Trying not to think about the way her body writhes against him trying to get away from the tickling sensation. 

SPLASH “Eurgh” Felicity's foot was no longer on it's precarious perch. He cant help the way the corner of his lips rise and fall in an impossibly quick smile at the look of revulsion on her face or the look that clearly says “See what did I tell you ...damp”

They stay silent waiting straining to hear if the women are in the corridor outside. Felicity is not sure how much time has passed since Oliver dragged her into the closet. She's read stories and heard how people keep track of time by counting their heartbeats or trying to count the seconds. Which is fine, a good idea really, except those people were not squeezed into a small dark closet with a ridiculously handsome hero like she was. It could have been 1 minute or ten or even a hour before she felt his breath ghost across her face in a whisper “They've gone”

Nodding she twisted her arm fingers searching blindly for the door handle, after a minute or two she finds it and with a small triumphant smile twists it open. Grateful for Oliver's steadying hand and quick reflexes when she nearly falls out. She carefully extracts herself from the closet and looks around, luckily no one is anywhere in sight and Oliver quickly follows her out. 

Over the next few days Diggle tries not to let his confusion show at the smile Oliver and Felicity share when they pass the closet doors at Queen Consolidated. He had resolved to just ask them what was going on the next time it happened, but he got his chance sooner than expected.

Felicity smiled at Wayne as he placed the cardboard box on her desk before handing over the electronic signing device. They exchanged small talk, asking how each other's week was going before he left with a cheerful smile and wave. Opening the box Felicity burst out laughing at the pair of shoes nestled snugly in the tissue paper. They were white flats with a multicoloured broom print. Lifting them out she saw a note underneath;

“ I still owe you that pizza – Thanks for the rescue”


End file.
